


im not gay, though

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Bottom Wilbur Soot, CAUSE HE'S IN YOUR BED AND IM IN YOUR TWITCH CHAT, Degradation, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Jared is a Asshole, M/M, Name-Calling, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Pet Names, Phil is there though, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst, ynbf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Wilbur Soot heavily denies he has any attraction for Jared.And yet, he can’t help thinking about what he looks like nude.Or, in which wilbur soot and jared have rough hate sex.And that wilbur cant catch a break with me, still.Also this was beta'ed by @thespottedowl and i am extremely grateful for her existence right now so go follow her or i shoot
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Jared
Comments: 13
Kudos: 261





	im not gay, though

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT BURNOUT I’LL POST THE SECOND CHAPTER FRIDAY

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Wilbur Soot shouts, as he quickly saves his video files from today’s stream. Whoever’s at his doorstep is certainly impatient, seeing as they’re spamming the doorbell as if their life depends on it. “Can’t you wait a moment? I was in the middle of -” 

  
  
When he opens the door, his face drops, smile turning into a scowl. “ _ Jared _ .” 

  
  
“Good evening, Wilbur.” He smiles softly at the taller man, holding out a bouquet of roses to him. “How’ve you been?” 

  
  
“All was going well until you showed up. Again.” Wilbur snatches the flowers out of his hands, heading towards the kitchen. Jared lets himself inside, observing the small apartment. He watches Wilbur shuffle through the cupboard for a moment, pulling out a bottle of wine and popping it open, muttering something under his breath. 

“What was that, Wil?” Jared tilts his head, and Wilbur just shoots him a glare. 

The other man sighs, going through Wilbur’s cupboard himself. He doesn’t have the classiest selection of drinks to choose from, but he should’ve expected it from a boy with the lifestyle and career Wilbur has. He settles for a cheaper, liquor-store-type vodka, pouring some into a glass for him to sip at. 

The streamer, on the other hand, has downed most of his wine in a single go, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He looks towards Jared with an exasperated expression. “What are you looking at?” 

“I’m thinking about how you’re going to beg for me to fuck your tight ass tonight,” Jared remarks. He can’t help but chuckle at the flabbergasted expression on Wilbur’s face. The flush of his cheeks, the sputtering of his wet lips, the way his eyes look at everything but him - Jared loves to catch him off guard just to see that stupid dumbfounded expression. 

Wilbur snatches the flowers, an idea lighting up in his mind as he turns the old stove on. It ticks three times before it finally comes alive, and he places the petals right above the fire. They watch as the flames capture the delicate plant, quickly destroying its beauty. 

Jared ignores the flash of fear in his chest when Wilbur doesn’t do anything but just -  _ watch  _ \- as he delightfully ruins the roses. He clears his throat after a moment.

“That’s an interesting use of my gift, Wilbur. Is that supposed to be some sort of analogy to your own love life? It went up in flames?” He sighs as the scent of burnt flowers fill the room. Not a very pleasing scent, to say the very least. “You know I only buy the most expensive things for you.”

“Well, it was unexpected, and I don’t like it.”

“Oh, I know it was. But that’s one of the things you like about me. I’m not underneath whatever control you think you have. Guess that’s why I am a very unpredictable man, and was able to steal your previous girl in a blink of an eye.” 

Before Wilbur can make some sort of rebuttal, he places his glass down and slams Wilbur into the wall, fists balled up in his yellow jumper. Wilbur isn’t the type to submit easily, however, and he lands a hard blow to Jared’s stomach. 

Jared growls, smacking Wilbur’s face with as much force as he can muster. He observes as the brunet’s cheek blossoms a beautiful shade of red, a dumbfounded look on his face, before using his other hand to pin those scrawny wrists above his head, thigh sliding between Wilbur’s legs. Wilbur struggles in his grasp, feeling fingernails dig into his wrist, looking down at the girlfriend-snatcher defiantly. 

“You piece of shit! Let me go!” Wilbur growls. 

Jared just rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why you insist on having this sort of predator-capturing-his-prey roleplay every time we get together. If you want to be treated like some mere whore, all you have to do is ask.”

“You’re such a cute plaything, don’t you know that? A very disobedient slut when you want to be as well.” He grinds his thigh into Wilbur’s crotch, a soft whine falling from those pretty pink lips as he watches. “Honestly, William, I had never expected a degradation kink from you.” 

Tilting his head, he locks lips with Wilbur, attempting to get that intoxicating feeling every time they touch. Wilbur doesn’t kiss back, as stiff as a board, before biting down on his lip in retaliation. Jared pulls back in shock, tongue running over the fresh wound. “But then again, it’s to be expected from a pain slut like you.”

He manhandles Wilbur’s body, flipping him around and slamming him right back into the wall, knocking the breath out of him. Jared is quick to yank his favorite sweater off of him, pinning his wrists behind his back now. He presses a soft kiss to his shoulder blade, a cold hand running up and down his warm, skinny stomach. 

Wilbur involuntary shivers, letting Jared do as he pleases. His fingers memorize every dip and curve on his body, not knowing if he’ll ever be able to touch Wilbur again. Jared relishes in the  _ scream  _ Wilbur makes when he literally bites on his shoulder blade.

“What the -” It takes Wilbur a moment to realise that the fucking bastard bit him. “You piece of shit! I’m supposed to stream RUST tomorrow!” 

Jared rolls his eyes, slamming his head right back into the wall. “I could give less of shit, Slutbur. Get it? ‘Cause you’re a slut?” 

He continues to nip and bite at the pale, unmarked skin, ignoring Wilbur’s cries to  _ just hurry up and fuck me already!  _ His hand slides up to his chest, pinching a nipple between his fingers and tugging. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Slutbur.” Jared whispers, pressing another kiss to his hair. “You know better than that. Nod if you understand.” 

Wilbur hesitates for a moment, before giving a nod of agreement. 

The shorter man grins widely. “Good boy! Now, where’s the lube, slut?” 

  
  
“In the top drawer.” Wilbur replies obidentaly, and Jared lets go of him for a moment to search for the lubricant. The musician doesn’t dare move from his spot as Jared quickly scans the drawers for it, making a pleased hum when he finds it. “Are we doing this here or in my bedroom?” 

“I’d prefer your room, I’ve been on my feet all day.” Jared doesn’t even wait for Wilbur to lead him to his room, heading there himself and removing his clothing. Wilbur steps in a moment after, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off his own clothing. 

Jared notices his hesitance when Wilbur is in nothing but his underwear, and motions for the other to remove it. He doesn’t like it when there’s clothing involved, it only gets in the way. 

“So uh - which position are we doing this in?” Wilbur questions, ruby red blush covering the tips of his ears down to his shoulder blades. 

“Does it matter?” Jared replies back sharply. “Just get on the bed and spread your knees. You’re in for a long night, Slutbur.” 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)
> 
> kudos + comments appreciated <3
> 
> ‘Wilbur doesn’t do anything but just - watch, as he ruins what he’s created - with a sadistic grin on his face. He’s enjoying it, too, as if life has done this to him before.’ - FUCKING L’MABURG TYPE SHIT dont steal this line i can literally search it up 
> 
> Anyways the way wilbur says ‘ _niall _’ is so cute JKGRTERIOESLK__


End file.
